


Drawlloween 2016: Vampire

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: Glistening fangs and strength like a train should have scared him, but Jack was interested.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black





	Drawlloween 2016: Vampire

It should have been unbelievable, but it wasn’t.

Glistening fangs and strength like a train should have scared him, but Jack was _interested._

It became a game, getting into trouble and holding his own just long enough to be fished back out by a dark stranger with a toothy grin. It didn’t matter that he was being toyed with if Jack was playing, too.

Hints were dropped, tidbits of information. A name, a time, an _age._

And then the game ended.

“You should be careful,” Pitch teased, “There’s a lot of danger out there.”

Jack snorted.

“Bite me, Old Man.”

  



End file.
